ecrapfandomcom-20200213-history
Drew Torres
Drouchebag Torres, sometimes known as Drew Torres, Drewsh/Drouche, Useless Ass Bitch, The Whore of Babylon, that THING, or simply''' Douche', is an unintentional villain protagonist and slut in Degrassshit, aka New Degrassi. He is the worst Degrassi character in the history of the show, and that's saying a lot considering the show has Eli. He is one of the largest reasons why this show has become awful beyond all imagining. Likes to spend his time by trying to destroy people who are better than him and fapping to himself in his mirror. Also likes to insult people and lash out at them when he gets reminded at how much of an inbred moron he is. 1000% of the time when you point how much of a useless sack of shit he is, his fans will always point at that he's "hot." Never mind that they're wrong about that, but it also proves how shallow and worthless this barely human scum is. Also Drew is currently the most homophobic person on the show right now. At least Owen never did anything as bad as Drew's hate crime against Riley, and at least Adam isn't his own brother. Family Adam Torres: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too good for Drouchebag, but gets neglected and treated like shit by him and the "writers." Drew has gone after every single girl he has an itnerest in (Bianca, Fiona, Katie), and doesn't even seem to develop an interest in girls until his younger brother likes them first (Alli came after him, poor girl). Then he dated Bianca after she outed him, ripped his clothes off, called him an ugly girl, and said she would murder him LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG BEFORE she apologized. Secondly he's good friends with Owen (another Douchebag scum of the Earth) even though he gay bashed him and threw him into a glass door and NEVER APOLOGIZED. Great brother my fuckin' white ass! Oh and btw, Adam just ignoring all this doesn't make him nice, and it doesn't make him forgiving, it makes him a '''doormat'. Being nice to someone who's cruel to you is NOT a good thing. Adam's mother needs a fucking medal when she finally called her drunken mistake of a son out on his bullshit. Hopefully she'll do it again. Adam is a transgendered, which would explain why Drouche treats him badly. Relationships Alli Banderpi: She went after Drouche because she used to have poor self-esteem and he was an asshole like her ex, Johnny. She once tried to help him with his schoolwork because he's too stupid to get it done himself (never mind the fact that he's in remedial classes), causing him to lash out at her and hurt her feelings because she's WAY smarter than him (like most people). Sadly, Alli had low self-esteem at the time, so she didn't mind. Tried to pressure her into sex and succeeded (because his scrawny limp dick is the most important thing to him) and was only interested in her because of that. She had to fite to get him to acknowledge her in public (WHY THE HELL IS SHE WASTING HER TIME ON HIM?!). Then he cheated on her with Bianca, but she forgave him because she had no self respect. The second time he did it (Surprise, surprise) and refused to take responsibility for his actions she fortunately had grown enough to kick him to the curb like he deserved. You go Alli! Unfortunately, due to what happened to her Alli was so messed up from it that she had to switch schools. Drouche? He was pissed that none of the other girls would touch him. Bianca DeSalsa: Eventually all the other girls in the school FINALLY learned better than to even touch him, but Bianca was lonely and decided to risk catching something from him, so she was the only one to give him the time of day. Of course he blew her off at first because he blamed all his problems on her (losing Alli, losing his popularity) and acted too good for her. But eventually when it was clear that no other girl wanted to risk catching AIDS from him, he accepted her. But then when he took 'Shrooms and lost a basketball game (like he would've done good at it anyways. Wait what kind of lightweight pussy gets high off of 'shrooms?) he once again insulted her very harshly and blamed his problems on her, and she looked she had been kicked. She took him back because she sadly very poor self-esteem. But then when he had problems with a gang, he called her a whore when he caught her with Vince (remember the guy from the same gang that her attempted rapist was from) and outright stated that everything was her fault evne though she was almost raped and is going through worse shit than him. This is your so-called hero? Hopefully she'll have learned better by now, but probably not as she's sadly been caught up in the grip of the dreaded Gary Stu. Katie Matlin: This poor girl is new to Degrasshit, so she sadly doesn't know better than to stay away from Drouchebag. So far he's tried to pressure her into sex, btu she has enough self-respect to not give in. Secondly, he's tried to threaten her into breaking up with Marisol (even though they already made up) or he "won't be around" (which would actually be good for her psyche). It seems like he's inevitably losing interest in her, because of the fact that he seems to only be satisfied in relationships when he is in control. Do not give in to this sack of shit Katie! You go girl! Though she contradicts herself in that she says "Clurr is DRAMAAAA" but she dates a character who's done nothing BUT cause drama for others. Treatment of other people This misogynist bastard has barely interacted with other people (thank God) but so far he's acted lime he's better than his "friends" in The Way We Get By even though he's only with Bianca because no other girl would even touch him. Also, he gay bashed and committed a hate crime against the far better Riley Stavros (one of Degrassi friendliests and most talented) because he's a far superior athlete than him, smarter, hotter and refused to bow to his whims. Plus, Riley's gay, which is also part of the reason why Drew hates him. Narcissistic Personality Disorder Drouchebag has displayed most signs of Narcisstic Personality Disorder. Let's go through this slowly, since this is a LOT. Btw, this is a conversation I had with a very intelligent and mature friend. #'Moi': NPD is basically "one half" of sociopathy. They're both utterly incapable of true remorse (or indeed, even SEEING the consequences of their actions. Everything is ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS somoene's else's fault! They may SAY it's their ffault, but if they do it'll be like "If you want something done right you've got to do it yourself," which is what Voldemort says in the beginning of DH. Other people either "antagonize" them or "have it coming."). They're not capable of REAL love. They both only have feelings FOR THEMSLEVES. A Narcissist can show "sympathy" in a way SOME people, but once that empathy requires them to make even have even a TRACE of selflessness, it's turned off like a light switch. Unlike true Socios, Narcissists CAN feel some amount of "affection" for people if the person is "worthy" of their compassion, however, a person will ALWAYS eventually lose their "worthiness" in the eyes of their Narcissist. Also, people who are BETTER than them at something or get more attention than them INFURIATES them and the N will try to DESTROY that person (this is shown PERFECTLY when Drew gay bashes Riley). They have hair trigger tempers, and fly into what is called "Narcissistic Rage" when they believe that someone has damaged their ego in some way (Drew's shown to be extremely effective at lashing out and cutting people down with his words when they ** him off, like when Alli did his report better than him and proved that she is vastly more intelligent). They come on strong and first and initially put their "friends and love interests" on a pedestal (but, again, once they don't live up to the N's hypocritical expectations...) and are quite charming and glib at first. And of course, they're arrogant and self-absorbed to extreme degrees. Like sociopaths, N's are capable of performing acts of evil which can cripple people and have an almost superhuman talent for knowing what to say to cut people down (or at least the smart ones, ie, not Drew). Unlike socios though, Ns are not risk takers. The reason why you hear about socios in movies and books and stuff is because they take very foolish risks, whereas Ns like to keep their evil and manipulations within the bounds of the law (for the most part). Also, unlike socios, Ns DO want friends, but it's like "Oh poor me! I will never be able to find an equal!" *plays world's smallest violin* They're capable of self pity (in the sense that they're not getting their "proper due") but are incapable of TRUE self-hatred and shame. Like you already mentioned how Drew expects people to bow to his whims, even when he's only been around for one day, this is very true to a Narcissist (a Narcissist is God Himself/Herself. Giving him/her what they want is the LEAST you can do). #'Him': Drew actually sounds very much like an NPD, which if you look back when he decides to help Bianca during Grade 9 Orientation (after he verbally attacks and browbeats her about Vince,first) it seems rather selfishly motivated. He steals her phone and meets Vince behind her back,then at prom he does seem love the attention he gets for bringing "poor little Bianca" along as fifth wheel.Drew is an unpleasent character and with so many episodes focussed on him in S11 it made it all the worse for me. #'Moi': Would you argue to the end that he's an N? Personally him being an N would make him far more tolerable. #'Him': There's definitely something up with his character and the comparisons you make all really do apply to him.I would feel comfortable saying his character is a Narcissist.That may not be what the writers intended but that's what they got. I've personally had some extremely unpleasant run ins with a Narcissist (or two, or three) over a long period, and the more and more I think about it, the more like a Malignant Narcissist Drouchebag seems. He may not be a raging lunatic (most of the time. In the new episodes his temper's gotten way worse), but there's a difference between Stable Narcissists (ones who get their asses kissed and get what they want, ie Drew) and maladjusted Narcissists (the ones more prone to terrifying fits of rage and self pity). Most recently he's gotten misdiagonised as having PTSD. This is offensive to people with ACTUAL PTSD, but really was ANYONE expecting them to do something right by now? Homophobia When you take into consideration Drouche's continued mistreatment of Adam and what he did to Riley this makes it clear that he really IS the worst homophobe on the show right now. The only reason people he's not a homophobe is so that they can try to justify their like for him. We DARE anyone to prove us wrong. Go ahead and try. Do you feel lucky? People brush aside what he did to Riley even though it's really WORSE than what happened to Marco because at least Marco got to be taken care of afterward. What happened to poor Riley whenever Drouche committed a hate crime felony against? Zane the ONE person who should've more than ANYONE else in the world should've been supportive of Riley? Zane whined and bitched him and MADE THINGS EVEN WORSE FOR RILEY. Afterwards, after Drew has bullied Riley out of what he deserves, does Zane give him even ONE word of comfort? An "I'm sorry I didn't try to help you Riley;" anything like that? Nope. So despite this people are all SOOOOO eager to sweep this under the rug because the show does a fairly good job at demonizing and devaluing Riley (Riley doesn't matter so it's okay for Drew to abuse him and never get justice). The only reason we haven't seen more homophobia from Drouche is because Degrassi only has 2 LGBT people (now that the seniors have graduated) anyways. Once again we fucking DARE anyone to try and prove us wrong. You think you can prove us wrong? You think you can prove he's a good person? Go ahead, try it. Do you feel lucky? Fake Posttraumatic Stress Disorder The "writers" needed some kind of excuse to heap a pity party on their favorite character so they misdiagnosed him with PTSD. In the REAL WORLD (which this crappy show left behind in season 10) this is a disorder SO severe that it fucks up a person's ENTIRE LIFE and by definition makes it so that one is incapable of living life normally without proper treatment, nopenopenope it makes Drouche into a ultimate fighting champion, makes him into a Woobie (bullshit) and gives him an excuse to treat people (Adam, Bianca, Katie, KC, no doubt more people offscreen) like shit (as if he ever need an excuse before?). Add to that he doesn't you know, actually meet the criteria for it. But I guess we can't have ANYTHING getting in the way of our precious Black Hole Stu now can we? Gary Stu When you take into consideration and what Spotlight Stealing Karma Houdini he is it becomes extremely damn obvious that Drouche is a Gary Stu of EPIC proportions. In fact I'd argue he's a Black Hole Sue. EVERY character who interacts with him faces SOME kind of drama (Alli had to SWITCH SCHOOLS because of what Drouche did to her! He treats Adam like crap, gaybashed Riley, etc.) and yet they STILL find a way to TRY to make him seem like the good guy then yeah. The only character who HASN'T really suffered from this is Eli, who is also the Creator's Pet and hasn't interacted with Drouche at all. Really, Stohn heaps all kinds of attention on Eli but this is just a diversionary tactic to hide the fact that Drouche is a far worse Gary Stu than Eli will probably ever be. People whine about Emma and Mia but neither of them are anything compared to Drouche because at least they sometimes got called out on their behavior and they STILL faced ACTUAL obstacles as opposed to fake issues designed to kiss their asses. Pretty much EVERYONE who interacts with Drouche has acted out of character in some way (Riley taping him to a flagpole, Alli petitioning Owen for sex, Owen "almost raping" Alli, Bianca being nice, Adam being a doormat, Sav being a bad brother to Alli, PTSD being easy) and with EVERYONE who interacts with him he has a way of making it feel like it's all about him even if it's supposed to be their story, so he's pretty much a Black Hole Sue. I can imagine him going up against Edward Cullen in a match called "Battle of the Stus" to see which work bends over backwards farther to kiss their respective Stu's ass. Also I find it funny that Ziley, a fan favorite couple and mostly healthy (stop being a judgemental asshole dude) relationship lost to him and Alli an outright abusive relationship. But why am I bothering to call attention to this? It's pretty obvious they hate us LGBT people anyways. Alli_Derp.jpg|Alli looking back on dating Drew. tumblr_lq41oldRMQ1qgs86ro1_r1_500.jpg|Drew whenever someone starts talking about Quantum Mechanics. *brain gives out. UGH TOO HARD* Madlittlegirl.gif|Even this awesome kid hates Drew. Category:Bitchy/asshole characters Category:Derp Category:Herp to my derp Category:Derp Category:Degrassi Category:Fug Category:Misogynists Category:Herp Category:Ghey Category:Disliked Characters Category:Should be bashed Category:Whores Category:Guidos Category:Bad people Category:Lisps Category:Abusive boyfriends Category:Absolute Disgrace Category:I fite u Category:I kik u Category:He works out Category:Homophobia Category:Fake Posttraumatic Stress Disorder Category:I FUCKIN FITE DRU Category:he got highh off of den shroomz Category:derpist Category:u Category:tell Category:me Category:2 Category:play Category:basketball Category:Mary Sue Category:TERRIBLE ACTORS Category:Edwart Sullen copier Category:YOU ARE DOING IT WRONG Category:People who treat other people like shit Category:Whores Category:Whores Category:Bullies Category:Narcissistic Personality Disorder Category:Pack mentality Category:Hypocrites